


Hyung

by parkjaebeomie (Rafee)



Series: Youngjae isn't a baby anymore! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Age Play, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Hyung Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafee/pseuds/parkjaebeomie
Summary: Because Jaebum is Youngjae favorite dongsaeng.





	Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language :)

Youngjae enters the hotel room he shares with Mark to find Jaebum sitting on his bed in lotus position. It's a beautiful view, his hyung looking like he just got out of the shower, with his black hair falling a little wet in his eyes.  
“Hyung, what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping”  
“I was waiting for you” Jaebum says softly, in a low tone and Youngjae feels his breath caught in his throat. The older was never restrained with him, unless… “I was waiting for hyung”  
Ah! Just listen to the word hyung said so seductively and innocently makes his lower belly vibrate. It had all started with a joke while they drank, Youngjae had revealed that he would love to boss Jaebum around once in his life and the older one allowed it, and they have been doing it ever since.  
“Oh, Jaebum-ah. Hyung was busy” He says approaching the bed and kneeling in front of the older “Come here”  
Jaebum leans forward and and youngjae pulls him into a kiss, his hand wrapped around the back of Jaebum neck possessively. Then he leans back and looks into his eyes.  
“You’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you?” He says in a thick accent and Jaebum squirms in his arms.  
“Yes”  
“Good” He strokes Jaebum's hair at the base of his neck and leans in locking their mouths again, his tongue wandering the length the lips of his boyfriend. Jaebum crawls closer until their bodies are fully glued and he is already hard, and Youngjae can feel the heat of his erection as he rubs against his hip. He wonders how long the other was waiting for him, maybe masturbating in the meantime.  
“You were touching yourself without me? You know it isn’t allowed, uh Jaebum-ah?” Youngjae asks against his boyfriend's lips and brings one hand to his hair pulling Jaebum's head back hard and him makes a face, but remains in the character.  
“It’s against the rules, in this way you disobey hyung” Youngjae pauses looking at Jaebum who doesn’t move “You know the punishment for that, don’t you Jaebum-ah?"  
Normal Jaebum would never let something like this happen, he would never be quiet, listening to his dongsaeng treat him informally, he probably would have slapped the smaller, but that Jaebum just nods and says softly “I’m not doing again, hyung”  
“Of course you not, mine Jaebum-ah is a good boy” Youngjae says turning around the bed, he sits with his back against the mirror of the bed and gives two pats on his legs. Jaebum crawls until he is lying on his lap, face down with his butt in the middle of his legs. He lifts Jaebum's shirt revealing the white back and traces the warm skin with his fingers until it stops in the waistband of his underwear. Youngjae let out a satisfied sigh, having Jaebum like that, vulnerable and submissive just for him was wonderful.  
Jaebum picks up a pillow and rests his head on it as Youngjae pulls his underwear into the middle of his thighs.  
“How many?” Jaebum asks.  
“That would be ten." Youngjae caresses the soft skin of the other's ass. "But I didn’t give you permission to speak, so it will be sixteen."  
Jaebum whines, but doesn’t move from his position, Youngjae smiles satisfied, that was their basic rule, any sign of resistance and things would get heavier, Jaebum should never disobey his hyung.  
“I want you to help me count, got it?”  
Jaebum trembles with anticipation.  
“Okay”  
“Good boy”  
Then he drags his fingers down the curve of Jaebum's ass and when the other one least expected, he raises his left hand and drops it as hard as he can against the skin.  
Jaebum stiffens.  
“One...”  
The first slaps are like this, with the Jaebum counting diligently, sometimes between his teeth and Youngjae watches carefully every expression on his face, there aren’t many signs of discomfort at first, cheeks reddish, and breathing slightly irregular.  
Youngjae raises his hand once more and Jaebum shrinks, anticipating the shock, he stops however, the hand suspended in the air.  
"How many have gone?" He asks.  
“Eight” Jaebum says, looking over his shoulders, his eyes glistening with tears. Youngjae scrubs the abused skin of his buttocks and leans over to give Jaebum a kiss.  
“keep counting, uh”  
And he does.  
“Nine” A wailing moan escapes the lips of his now dongsaeng when he slaps too hard.  
"Ten." Jaebum squirms in his lap, whining, is starting to really hurt, but he doesn’t tell Youngjae to stop.  
“Eleven” Youngjae puts his arm on Jaebum's back holding him in place murmuring some 'quiet, quiet' as he usually did with Coco to keep him in place.  
“Twelve.” This slap hits particularly strong that hurts his hand and Jaebum tries to escape, but soon it is contained, his hands holding the sheets fiercely and Youngjae lets pass, that attitude would cause a few more spanking, but would be too much.  
“T-thirteen.” Jaebum's cock is so fucking hard against his legs, Youngjae slips his hand between his boyfriend's legs, brushing his fingers in his balls and Jaebum sighs in despair.  
"Is it hurting too much, love?" Jaebum responds with a nod, tongue tied, glazed eyes.  
“F-f-fourteen.” Tears rolls down his red cheeks, Jaebum trembles biting his lips hard and Youngjae vibrates at the sight of his so fearless hyung totally dismantled.  
“F-fift--please, it hurts” Jaebum begs “Hyung”  
“What it is, love? I didn’t hear you.” Youngjae speaks, squeezing his buttocks, he separates them and leaves the tip of his index finger, circling Jaebum's hole, the older groans thrusting his butt against his finger.  
"Hyung, no.” Jaebum sobs, his body vibrating with spasms, his orgasm hitting him with full force. “Please don’t.”  
“Sixteen.” Youngjae says, but instead of a slap he pulls Jaebum over his body and kisses him. “It's over, love. You were so good.” He says against the red lips. "So good, my dongsaeng.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a experiment posting here some of the work I do in portuguese.  
> Thanks for reading it!!!


End file.
